out_of_this_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Robotic Warrior Army
List of Robotic Warrior Army *'Victorious Saint Valsky' (バルスキー, Barusukī?) is a silver robot with a golden gear on his forehead that fires beams, and yellow and black stripes on chest and forearm armor. He can also blast energy from his eyeslots, as well as blast missiles from his knuckles when he makes a fist. He is proud of his army and does not move away from it. He fights for his fellow robots and praises them at every turn. In Episode 11, he leads his fellow androids and the Armament Army in an effort to capture the escaped Bigwayne. In Episode 36, he loses to Metalder, though he manages to survive, even after Metalder knocks him into the water. In Episode 38, he returns and gains the ability to assume the forms and use the abilities of his troops, via Lortail's help. Valsky transforms into Gochak, Jars, Bigwayne, Crosslander, and Galdos. But despite being defeated by Metalder's Laser Arm and G-Kick attacks, Valsky seemed impressed by Metalder and made peace with him before he explodes. *'Brave General Galdos' (ガルドス, Garudosu?) is a robotic boxer with grey, floormat-like plating on his head, shoulders, and thighs. Galdos can discharge electricity through tentacles that sprout from his forehead. In episode 6, Metalder destroys him. He is rebuilt again, appearing in Episode 15, when he leads the initial attack on Metalder until Hedogross Jr. appears. He appears in Episode 23 during the Four Army Relay Race. In Episode 30, he leads the initial scheme. During this battle, Galdos reveals he can launch/detonate warheads from a special glove, blast electricity from the slot on his forehead, and blast energy from a clawed/rod-like device he conceals in his chest. He is destroyed in battle, during the same episode, by Metalder's Laser Arm attack. *'Bigwayne' (ビッグウェイン, Bigguwein?)dresses in black with grey armor plates. His original nickname is the 'Titan of Legend.' A former Brave General, he retires to become a rankless repair robot. He presumably retired because he became bored, never once losing. He mutinies and escapes from the Empire, and fights Metalder, partially to aid his beloved disciple Gochak. He fires arrows from his right forearm and seems to have super strength. He seems to have a revolver, when he opens the plating on his chest, and can sprout/launch spikes from the plating on his arms. He survives Metalder's Laser Arm, but eventually wears himself out. He falls over from exhaustion and explodes. *'Crosslander' (クロスランダー, Kurosurandā?) is a VIP assassin dressed in red spandex with white armor. He fancies himself as one of the best, but has ideals on morality very different from Top Gunder's, who he succeeded in the army. A master marksman who wields twin pistols, he worked with American terrorist organizations, killing government officials and receiving a promotion from Explosive Fighter to Violent Spirit before coming to Japan to kill Metalder and deal with Top Gunder. He also obtains a handgun custom-made for battling Metalder. Crosslander loses his first encounter with Top Gunder, but in their second encounter, he defeats and damages the traitor. He originally wore a winged snake ornament on his forehead, but Metalder damaged it during their first encounter. His second, upgraded head is also damaged, this time by Top Gunder, even though it was equipped with a secret blaster that Top Gunder also damages. In Episode 23, he hides in the tall grass near the finish line of the Four Army relay race and shoots Strobe down each time he tries to become airborne. He fights Top Gunder and Metalder again and is destroyed by Metalder's Laser Arm attack in Episode 33. *'Heroic Fighter Jars' (ジャース, Jāsu?) is a shark-headed fighter in white tights with twin shoulder cannons and four cannons on his upper arms. In Episode 11, he rats out Gochak when the robot helps Bigwayne escape. In Episode 15, he fights Metalder as part of the Empire's initial assault that day. He also attacks Metalder briefly in the Ghost Bank in Episode 19. In Episode 22, he battles Metalder and leads the day's attack. He is accompanied by Goblit, Dedemos, and Gebaros. Metalder's Metal Tornado move defeats him. He is restored to full function in Episode 33 when he is defeated by Top Gunder during an interrupted training exercise. He is presumably rebuilt/restored soon afterwards, appearing in the background of Episode 36 when he is destroyed for good by a blast from Top Gunder. *'Explosive Fighter Gochak' (ゴチャック, Gochakku?) is a silver wrestler called to defeat Metalder, after Barbery fails, in Episode 2. His signature move is putting his opponents in headlocks and twisting their heads off, which he demonstrates to the Emperor, in the Ghost Bank, on Damnen. Metalder was losing in battle against him, but managed to gather his last bit of power to crack Gochak's face. Metalder snaps off Gochak's arms and tears off his head. After being beheaded, Gochak sproutd a cannon head. Metalder destroys Gochak for good with a Laser Arm, but collapses after the fight. Gochak was presumably rebuilt, as he reappears in Episode 11 when he tries to help the rebellious Bigwayne escape from the Robotic Warrior Army and the Armored Army. Jars rats him out to Valsky and he is chained up by the others for treason. He escapes too late to help Bigwayne. He turns Bigwayne's spot of destruction into a memorial mound. In Episode 15, he joins Galdos' group during the initial attack on Metalder. In Episode 19, he attacks Metalder in the Ghost Bank. He is decapitated by a blast from Top Gunder in Episode 36. *'Furious Fighter Gebaros' (ゲバローズ, Gebarōzu?) is silver with thick thighs, high jumping ability, and a featureless black faceplate. He can turn his right hand and forearm into a sword blade and his left hand into pincer claws. He accompanies Chuubo to kill Dr. Koga and fight Metalder. He fights Ben K for the chance to fight Metalder. Ben K smashes his robotic head open with his giant hammer, resulting in a destructive loss. This damage was presumably fixed, as he appears in Episode 11. In Episode 15, he joins Galdos' group during the initial attack on Metalder. He also attacks Metalder in the Ghost Bank, in Episode 19. In Episode 22, he participates in the Four Army relay race. In Episode 36, he battles alongside Valsky, but is destroyed by Metalder's Laser Arm attack. *'Fierce Fighter Zargen' (ザーゲン, Zāgen?) is a Grim Reaper-themed fighter with a sickle blade in place of a left hand. In Episode 15, he joins Galdos' group during the initial attack on Metalder. In Episode 18, he had a dream in which Metalder brings down the Ghost Bank. Zargen's scheme to prevent that involves the public abduction of a scientist transporting a briefcase containing valuable information. Metalder takes the bait and retrieves the briefcase. The scientist was a fake, however, but the bomb inside the case fails to destroy Metalder. Before his next battle with Metalder, Zargen asks God Neros to implant him with an explosive device, in order to guarantee his victory. If Metalder struck him directly in close combat, the bomb would destroy them both. During the battle, he lodges his armblade into Metalder's right shoulder and attempts to finish the task with an electric discharge from the spikes on his head. To Zargen's surprise, Metalder severs his own arm to put distance between them. Metalder then throws his severed arm at Zargen's torso, triggering the bomb and destroying him. He appears in the background in the movie. *'Fierce Fighter Rhapsody' (ラプソディ, Rapusodi?) is a peaceful robot with a Stradivarius violin. However, when this robot is upgraded and plays his violin, Metalder's circuits go haywire and seem to paralyze his suit. Rhapsody was originally an unranked and friendly robot, like the repair robots, before being upgraded/promoted by the Emperor. He battles Tagsky and Tagsron in the Ghost Bank and wins the chance to fight Metalder. In the battle with the brothers, he breaks both their weapons. Fighting Metalders, he is struck by Metalder's Laser Arm attack, which seems to turn him back into a peaceful violinist. This does not last, as Darbarbo soon appears and blasts him, causing him to fall over and explode. Both Metalder and the Neros Empire remember his memory and musical talents. In Episode 19, it is revealed that he has been rebuilt and is no longer at Fierce Fighter status. He appears when a little girl becomes lost inside the Ghost Bank. He manages to protect her from the other robots and mutants by hiding her behind his cape until Chuubo discovers them together. He also plays the little girl a song for which she gives him a flower. After helping Metalder and Top Gunder rescue the girl, he leaves the Empire. Rhapsody has decided to stay good and is last seen working for what appears to be a carnival/boardwalk by entertaining patrons with his musical talents. He appears again in Episode 31, still working as a peaceful carnival entertainer. *'Strong Fighter Lortail' (ローテール, Rōtēru?) is a white-colored female robot. She aids Valsky before his final battle with Metalder in Episodes 36 and 38. For most of the series, she remains a background character and doesn't gain her first real mission until Episode 36 when she is chosen to analyze and store all of the data of the robots' fights. It seems she has deep feelings for Valsky and plans to use the uploaded information for/on him so he can defeat Metalder. She manages to successfully transfer the data/her spirit into Valsky after taking a fatal blow from Metalder's G-Kick in Episode 38. *'Goblit' (ゴブリット, Goburitto?) and Dedemos (デデモス, Dedemosu?) are Crosslander's assistants. Both are Light Fighters. Goblit is black and silver and armed with a bayonet while Dedemos was blue with horns and uses a handgun and a drill. Goblit and Dedemos are seen in Episode 19, when they battle Metalder in the Ghost Bank. They appear again, alongside Jars and Gebaros in Episode 22. In Episode 23, these two both appeared in the Four Army relay race and in Episode 30, to help Galdos. In Episode 35, they appear one last time in battle with Geldring, assisting him, only to be destroyed together by Top Gunder. *'Light Fighter Bluekid' (ブルキッド, Burukiddo?) is a robotic grunt trained by Bigwayne, who resembles a Shadow Light Fighter, but with a blue outfit. He is destroyed by Metalder in episode 11. Category:OOTW Robots Category:Evil Robots